


Trick or Treat

by panskiss123



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:18:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panskiss123/pseuds/panskiss123
Summary: Peeta's daughter begs him to dress as Peter Pan for Halloween. What happens when Captain Katniss captures him in her trap after the children are gone for the night?Just some Halloween fluff/smut. One-shot. Enjoy! :)





	Trick or Treat

Peeta's feet were aching. Come to think of it, his entire body ached. He had been up since three that morning, getting the bakery ready and all he wanted to do when he got home was fall asleep. But his sweet little girl held out her pumpkin and begged for him to take her Trick Or Treating. He could deny her nothing, and it was such a new holiday with such fun for the little ones. He never had anything like that growing up, so he promptly agreed, even saying yes when she asked him to dress up with her.

No doubt about it, Peeta Mellark was head over heels in love with his daughter. So in love, in fact, that he agreed to wear green tights that made him itch all night and shoes that made his feet ache.

He sighed and discreetly checked his watch while Willow bounded up the step to ring the doorbell. He had endured hours of 'the Mellarks are so adorable' already and he wondered how much longer his child would be able to go. She had inherited her mother's spirit so he knew her energy wouldn't wane anytime soon. He suppressed a yawn as she grabbed his hand and tugged him off toward the next house.

Was District 12 ever this big, he asked himself as he stood on the neighbor's porch. They had already gotten candy from everyone in Victor's Village and Merchant Circle. He didn't remember this many houses when they had reconstructed his home.

"Daddy, come on," Willow whined, noticing that he was starting to slow down.

"Take it easy, pumpkin, Daddy is exhausted. Hey, we didn't visit Uncle Haymitch yet. I bet he would love to see your costume!"

"Ok!" The little girl took off toward Victor's Village and Peeta chuckled as he trailed behind her. Willow was absolutely obsessed with her Uncle Haymitch. Peeta thought it was quite ironic how much she wanted to be around him, when he had spent years cooped up by himself. And there was no fooling Peeta; Haymitch was just as fond of Willow as she was of him.

"Uncle Haymitch!"

"Hey, there's my girl! Happy Halloween, darlin!" Haymitch scooped her up in a tight hug and kissed her cheek. Peeta smiled as he leaned against the doorway.

"So who are you supposed to be?"

"I'm Wendy Moira Angela Darling," she said in a perfect English dialect.

"Uh huh. And your dad is…?"

"Peter Pan, of course!" Peeta held up his glowing lantern.

"This is my fairy, Tinker Bell." Haymitch snorted.

"You look adorable, darlin. Help yourself to cider and popcorn balls in the kitchen." Willow took off for the kitchen and Haymitch crossed the room, to stand in front of Peeta. He looked like he was trying to hold back his laughter.

"Don't you say a word," Peeta glared.

"You're wearing tights, kid. How can I not say a word?"

"She begged me to dress up with her. You try saying no to that face."

"She has got you wrapped around that little finger of hers. More than her mother does."

"That's probably true," Peeta yawned.

"Willow didn't convince sweetheart to dress up with you guys?"

"The baby is still fussy so Katniss stayed home with him."

"And I see you worked today?" Peeta nodded, covering his mouth to hold back another yawn. "Peeta, you have to take care of yourself."

"Now you sound like her. I'm fine, it's just been a long day."

"How much longer you have to fly around out there, Mr. Pan?"

"Hopefully we can head home after this. I don't remember 12 being this expansive."

"With the Seam gone and everything integrated, I imagine it feels a lot bigger. Especially when you're walking around in those shoes," he snorted again and Peeta rolled his eyes.

"Why didn't you dress up, old man?"

"I did. I'm a Victor. See?" He pointed to a pin on his shirt and Peeta had to squint to read what it said. Victor 65.

"Wow. Went all out there, didn't you?"

"Yeah well. Who decided everyone had to dress up to get candy? Show me that in the history books."

"Technically, it's All Hallows Eve. And we used to celebrate the Harvest Festival. It's not that different, I suppose."

"Except our kids are dressing like witches and fairies and… wearing green tights," he cackled.

"You're not going to let me live this one down, are you?"

"I'm surprised Katniss hasn't been teasing you to no end. Did she see you before you left?"

"She helped Willow and I get ready. Apparently she has been reading the story of Peter Pan to Willow a lot lately and our little girl is obsessed with the boy who will never grow up."

"Afraid I'm not too familiar with that story. Why do you have a fairy? Why are you wearing tights?"

"Oh forget it. Willow! You about ready to go, pumpkin?"

"No," she squeaked and Peeta had a feeling she had found more than cider and popcorn balls.

"Tell me you're not keeping the candy in the kitchen."

"Where else would I keep it?"

"Beside the door so you can- oh never mind." Peeta sighed and headed into the kitchen, where Willow was stuffing her face with chocolate.

"Your mother would have a fit if she knew how much candy you have eaten already. Let's go home."

"We still have more houses, Daddy!"

"Willow, Daddy worked all day. And I want to check on Mama and your baby brother. Come on."

"Happy Halloween, darlin. You'll have to come back and tell me the story of Peter Pan sometime."

"Uncle Haymitch, it's the best! Peter takes Wendy to Neverland and they have to fight the mean Captain Hook and Peter throws him to a crocodile and-"

"Baby, let's bring the book to ready to Uncle Haymitch another time," Peeta said gently. "Come on." He took his daughter's hand and tugged her out of the house.

"Have fun, you two," Haymitch waved from the front porch. Peeta saw more groups of kids entering Victor's Village and he wondered if he could just shut off the lights when he got home and convince Katniss to come to bed with him. He felt slightly guilty that he wasn't having more fun with the holiday. He had been pretty excited when Paylor announced the new holiday calendar and the customs that could be combined with the days. He himself had carved a few pumpkins to put in the bakery and convinced his staff they needed more bats and flying witches and such.

But he was exhausted. He ignored how his stomach growled and didn't even notice how dark his house was.

"Peeta!" His head snapped up and he waved back to his friend. Delly and her two children rushed forward, with her husband Thom holding the baby behind them. Delly was dressed as the Red Queen from Wonderland, her daughter was dressed as Alice, and her son was dressed in a rabbit suit. Thom was dressed as the Mad Hatter, while their newborn son was a dormouse. He didn't look particularly thrilled about dressing up either but it wasn't as bad as green tights, Peeta reasoned.

"Oh Peeta, you both look so adorable," she squealed. "Willow, you make the perfect Wendy! And Peeta Pan! Oh my gosh, I love it."

"You guys look great, Delly. Um, what are you doing here?" It was a mark of how tired he was that he hadn't immediately noticed that she was holding another baby… his baby!

"Um, why is Rye with you?"

"Oh we came by to see if you guys would like to join us for the Halloween party in Merchant Square and Katniss asked if we could take Willow and Rye with us. I told her of course we would but we weren't sure when you and Willow would be back. I'm so glad you made it back in time! Look! Your son is a Lost Boy! Isn't he the most adorable?" Rye grinned at his father, playing with the fox ears on his head.

"Katniss dressed him up?"

"They were both already dressed up when we came by. I guess they were going to join you and Willow in town, but I don't think Katniss wants to go to the party. Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

"I'm beyond exhausted, Delly, but thank you so much for offering. You have a good time, Willow." He kissed his daughter's cheek, who was already talking excitedly with Delly's kids about their costumes. Peeta watched them retreat through the gates of Victor's Village, and he pushed the door open. Delly had said both his wife and his son were dressed up and he was quite eager to see what she had dressed up as.

The house was dark and Peeta frowned, fumbling for a light. He held up his glowing lantern, silently thanking Willow for the idea.

"Katniss?" There was no response and he grew more anxious as he searched the rooms.

"Katniss, where are you?"

"Upstairs," she called back. He hurried up the stairs, ignoring the shooting pain in his bad leg and turned down the hall. He had always hated how big these houses were. How many rooms did one person need, anyway? When he had won the Hunger Games and was told to move to Victor's Village, he had begged his family to come with him. It was too much space for just him, he had explained.

After the war, after months of healing and growing back together, Peeta had asked Katniss to move in with him. Finally, the house didn't seem so big and empty.

And when she had given birth to their first child, Peeta was grateful for the space.

Peeta pushed the bedroom door open and peered in. He frowned when he saw it was empty.

"Katniss?" A bead of sweat appeared on his forehead as his heart started to race. This was too familiar. Calling her name to the darkness, frantically searching for her, reaching out for her.

"Katniss, I swear if you don't-" he gasped as a hand shot out and covered his mouth. His eyes widened as a silver hook trailed down his cheek.

"Well, well, well," a low voice said in his ear. "What do we have here? Peter Pan, caught in my trap." Peeta swallowed thickly, and attempted to speak against the hand that covered his lips.

"Oh don't try to scream for help. It's just you and me here on this ship. If you promise to behave, I'll let you speak. You promise?" He nodded and she lowered her hand. She stepped out in front of him and his eyes bulged out of his head.

He had only seen pirates in his books but he was certain they weren't supposed to be this sexy. Katniss wore a red dress that stopped mid-thigh, with black boots that went past her knees. Her dark hair was covered by a grandiose red hat and on her left hand was a silver hook. She also wore a black garter made of lace, with a golden dagger strapped to her thigh. She stood with her hand on her hip, her silver eyes lined in black and her lips painted deep red. Peeta felt himself coming to life and he was pretty sure these green tights would not hide his arousal from her. Not that he could ever hide anything from her anyway.

"Please tell me you weren't planning to go out in public like that," he said weakly, his throat suddenly dry. Her brow quirked and she held her hook to his throat.

"Do you have a problem with my appearance, Pan?" He had to admit, she was playing the part well. And Katniss was a terrible actress. The fact that she was so into this was a turn-on in itself. He had spent years trying to get her to role play in the bedroom.

He just didn't imagine their first time would be when he was dressed as a boy in tights and she was a pirate captain. But he would take what he could get, he supposed.

"Not at all. Captain," he added, taking a step toward her.

"Hands where I can see them, boy," she snapped. He brought his hands in front of him and his jaw dropped when she seized them and began to bind them tightly.

"Do I need to gag you too," she positively purred. Peeta gulped. This was a side of her he had never seen. And it made him feel dirty to admit he was really liking it.

"I'll behave, Captain. I promise."

"Good." She walked around him, taking him all in. Katniss had always thought Peeta was attractive but now that they were older, the sight of his strong arms and muscular chest could make her wet in minutes. She had never been interested in exploring her sexuality. It just wasn't something she had time for. But everything that they had been through together had taught her that she never wanted to be without him. That he was the only person she could ever trust enough to be that vulnerable with. She had been so grateful to hear that she was his first as well. They had spent years figuring out what the other liked, their favorite ways to make the other scream with pleasure. For Katniss, words were still difficult. That was Peeta's speciality. He had made her cum without even touching her in the past. But with Peeta, she knew the ways to get him going. He relied on touch and sight. For the longest time, she hadn't been able to undress in front of him, until he had begged to see her. His hungry gaze still made her anxious but she knew by now how much he loved her. For years, he had woken up in cold sweat and had pulled her into his arms, reassuring himself that she was really here with him. He constantly touched her face, silently questioning if she was a dream. She had to assure him that she was real, as was her love. It wasn't easy at first but they had come a long way, together, and Katniss still searched for new ways to show him how much she loved him.

When her daughter had presented her costume ideas to her mother a week ago, Katniss had started to develop the idea. Willow wanted to go as Wendy while her father would be Peter Pan. Katniss decided to have a little fun and had reached out to Johanna for help. As bold and crude as ever, her friend had immediately ordered her a "sexy pirate" costume, along with a few accessories. Katniss had never really dressed up for Peeta before. Sure, she'd worn lingerie on their wedding night and even ordered a special bustier before Willow was born but she felt uncomfortable under his scrutiny and more often than not, their love making was fairly tame. Only when they found out they were expecting Willow did she start to suggest more interesting sex positions. Peeta, of course, went along with whatever she suggested. It was a literal dream come true being with her; he would never complain about their sex life and would agree to whatever she wanted.

Which is why she knew he wouldn't protest about what she had planned for tonight. He was always so gentle and loving with her, that she wanted to repay the favor. She wanted to make him writhe and scream out her name. Delly had suggested the children stay the night with her so she knew they had all night.

She stood behind him and moved her hands under his arms, clutching his chest.

"You've become quite a man, Peter Pan," she purred in his ear. "I hardly recognize you, you've grown so much. In fact, I do believe you're still growing." Her hand nudged his erection and he jumped, groaning slightly.

"We should get you out of these tights. Before you grow any more." She dropped to her knees behind him and tugged at the material. He wore tight green shorts under the tights and she lifted the tunic so she could kiss his thigh. He inhaled sharply and glanced down at her, his bound hands clenching and unclenching. She stood up again and pulled the tunic down around his ankles, so he was only standing in his shorts.

"Mmmm. Now that's quite a sight," she trailed the hook across his pectoral and he shivered. She tugged him back toward the bed and helped him lean against the headboard. She gripped his chin and his bright blue eyes gazed up at her. She loved how darkened they became when he was aroused and right now, she could hardly see his irises.

"Do you know what a kiss is, Peter Pan," she asked, her mouth inches from his. His eyes flicked from her lips to her eyes and he swallowed.

"Show me." She claimed his mouth, her tongue prodding his until he responded, eagerly kissing her back. He didn't even notice her lifting his arms to the headboard,

until he tried to touch her. He jerked back, his eyes wide as he tugged at his hands.

"I have you right where I want you," she said with a smirk as he stared up at her with a mixture of shock and disbelief.

"Can we change the game a bit?" She raised a brow and her hand rested on her hip.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not Peter Pan, Captain. My name is Peeta Mellark. A lowly cabin boy who has been working in your employ for many years." Katniss tried not to smile at his sudden change of character.

"Indeed? And how did you come by my trap, cabin boy? I set a trap for Peter Pan. If you are not the cursed flying boy, tell me why are you here?"

"You're so beautiful, Captain. I have always thought so. I have been in love with you for the longest time. I was hoping you would take me, instead of the flying boy." She lifted the hook to her chin.

"I see. Quite a dilemma we have here, cabin boy. I have set my sights on Peter Pan for many years. I intend to make him pay for what he has done."

"Forget the boy, Captain. Perhaps all you need… is a man." Katniss grinned and grabbed a fistful of his curls, yanking backwards until he was looking straight up at her.

"I think you might be right, Mr. Mellark." She captured his lips again and he leaned up, his tongue exploring her wet cavern.

"Captain," he whispered against her lips. "Please let me please you."

"Oh you will, cabin boy. We have all night." Peeta forgot how tired he was at the sound of her husky voice. She stood up straight and placed her legs on either side of him. Peeta's eyes moved up and his jaw dropped. Her bare pussy was glistening directly over him. She wore no underwear under that dress and he could see she was dripping.

"Fuck," he whispered, his teeth digging into his lip.

"What was that, Mellark?"

"N-nothing Captain." If he had use of his hands, he would grip her thighs and pull her down to his mouth where he could ravage her until she screamed. Tying his hands to the bed had put him at a slight disadvantage. He had always started out with light caresses and tentative touches. Now he would have to figure out another way to drive her insane.

Katniss knelt on the bed and gripped the sides of his underwear.

"You won't be needing these either." She tugged and he lifted his hips so she could strip him bare. Katniss's mouth watered at the sight of his hard cock, already weeping and so ready for her. She couldn't resist from trailing her tongue across his head, lapping at the few drops that had formed there. He bucked his hips and threw his head back with a groan. She lifted her dress and straddled him, her wetness smearing his thighs. Her breasts were pushed up, like two bowls of thick cream that he couldn't wait to dive into. He lowered his head and kissed the tops of her breasts, trailing his tongue up her collarbone and toward her throat. He could feel the vibrations from her moans against his lips and he gently nipped at her with his teeth. She gripped his shaft in her fist, tapping his head against her wet folds. It was just a tease for the both of them and they both released needy moans. Katniss suddenly stood and Peeta's head snapped up, his eyes wide. She jumped off the bed and stood by his side, reaching back to unzip the dress. The fabric fell around her feet and she bent to unzip the boots as well. She approached the bed, her palms flat on the blankets as she leaned over to kiss his chest. He strained against the scarves that bound him, needing to be closer to her.

"Katniss, please," he said through gritted teeth, throwing the whole ploy out.

"Tired of our game already?"

"Game's great. I just really need you right now."

"But I'm not finished undressing. And since you can't really help," she gestured toward his bound hands and he huffed. Her smile grew as she reached back and unclasped her bra. She stood before him, completely naked and his dark eyes hungrily drank her in. She reached up to palm her own breast, her fingers tweaking her nipple, drawing a deep moan from the back of his throat.

"Katniss if you don't get over here right now…" he trailed off, uncertain as to what kind of punishment would be appropriate. She chuckled as she moved toward him on her hands and knees, making him chew his lip in anticipation. She lowered her head and licked his shaft, reaching down to fondle his sac.

"Katniss!"

"I've been waiting for my treat all night," she purred before taking him into her mouth. He let out a strangled yelp and threw his head back against the wall.

"Oh fuck, please don't stop." The sloppy sounds of her sucking him made him quake and he felt the telltale tightening in his balls. Katniss knew he was about to explode and she pulled her mouth away, drawing out a choked cry.

"Gah! Katniss, please."

"Does my cabin boy want to cum," she whispered before she bit down on his neck. His eyes fluttered shut and his hips jerked.

"Please Katniss," he begged, lifting his face toward her. "I need to cum."

"You'll cum inside me tonight," she said, moving back down his body. "Nowhere else. Understand?"

"Oh my god," he said weakly, his eyes hazy. After Rye had been born, she'd insisted they start using condoms again until she could order the strongest birth control. Even then, she didn't let him finish inside her and he never argued, despite the fact that he missed her pussy milking him dry. She held him still so she could slide on top of him and for a moment, she sat still, with him seated inside her.

"Damn it Katniss, move," he growled, jerking his hips upwards. She smirked and placed her palms on his chest, moving up and down quickly. She knew he was close and that he would finish before she did but this was about him, after all. It only took a few thrusts before he was crying out her name to the dark room, his cock pulsing inside her.

"Ohhhhh shit," he panted, resting his forehead on her shoulder. She kissed his cheek as she leaned forward to pull him free from the bed. He quickly captured her underneath him, his hand moving to grope her breast. His palms reacquainted themselves with her creamy skin as they made their way down to tease her inner thighs. When he started to move lower, she sat up on her elbows and bit her lip.

"Peeta let me just go to the bathroom and clean up-"

"You'll stay right here," he growled from between her legs. "Right where I want you."

"Ah! Peeta! It's… it's a mess and I'm-"

"Perfect," he crooned. "There is nothing I love more than the sight of your freshly fucked pussy, all spread out and ready for me. Because I know I'm the only one who has ever been here. And you went to such lengths to make me happy tonight, I want to show you my appreciation." He needed no more words as he drew out shrill screams and cries with one orgasm after another. While she recovered from her second, he slid inside her and slammed his hips against hers.

"Peeta!"

"Fuck Katniss, you feel amazing. I need you to cum on my cock. Squeeze me tight, baby. That's it." He started slow, picking up his pace as his fingers coaxed another orgasm from her. When he felt her walls clamp down around him, he let himself go and she felt his warmth inside her. Utterly spent, they fell to the bed, wrapped around each other.

"Wow," he finally said, turning over on his back.

"Mmhm. That didn't go as I had planned but that was really nice."

"I don't think I'll be able to read Willow's book the same way anymore," he muttered. "And I'm going to assume Johanna had something to do with that pirate costume."

"She sent me more… accessories. But it was too weird, thinking of using them on a boy who wouldn't grow up. Maybe I'll use them on the cabin boy another night though." He grinned and leaned in to kiss her.

"Happy Halloween, my love."

"Happy Halloween, Peeta."

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Halloween fun I had floating around in my mind ;) my two favorites, Peter Pan and Peeta. Haha. Hope you all enjoyed. Happy Halloween everyone! XOXOXO


End file.
